Till it hurts
by ryuzaki4
Summary: Akuroku one-shot. Inspiration from Junjou Romantica.


****

**Akuroku one-shot. This is, in no way, related to my incomplete Akuroku story.**

* * *

Weariness was building inside of Roxas's arm as he continued stirring the brownie batter. He had clearly underestimated the strength of the batter once it thickened, and he definitely regretted it. He heard the constant clicking of a keyboard stop and looked up to see Axel take off his glasses and rubs his temples.

"How's the story coming along?" He asked, smiling at the red head still rubbing his temples. Axel sighed and shook his head. Roxas frowned and poured the brownie mix into the small eight inch by thirteen inch pan before setting it square in the middle of the oven. He smiled at the mix through the oven glass before standing up and setting all of his materials into the sink and starting the faucet.

"It's been nearly a year now," Roxas said to the dishes, directing the comment towards Axel who was turning his computer off.

"A year for what?" He replied, a bit biterly. Roxas dropped his shoulders and continued the dishes in silence. "For what?"

"Since I've started living with you," The blonde replied, just as bitter as his boyfriend who was moving somewhere behind him. Probably in the fridge. "You know, I don't have to live here. I could move back in with Sora. I bet he'd be absolutely giddy with the fact that I'm keeping _him_ company." Hands went around Roxas's waist, making him jump and letting a fork clatter atop a pan. He could smell cigarette lingering on Axel's breath, and it comforted him.

"But I would be devastated," Smiled the red head. Roxas growled and he continued doing the dishes. The same scene except on a different day and different time. Axel would procrastinate on his stories and articles, having to do them the night before, treating Roxas like crap and ignoring him, then jsut expect the boy to cling to him and cater to his every need afterwards.

"You have no idea," Axel nibbled on the blonde's neck, earning a small gasp, "How _**irritable **_I've been wanting to touch you, Roxas." His name came out as a low purr, quick and seductive as Axel always was.

"Too bad," Roxas humphed and placed the last dish on the dish rack for it to dry, "Now if you'll excuse me, I have some homework to do." He made to move, but the hands around him held onto his thin little waist.

"Don't leave me," Axel dug his face into Roxas's shoulder, brushing his nose over the pale skin, scarcely making contact, but just enough to make the blonde shudder and have all his hairs stand up on end. Flipping around in the red head's arms, Roxas took off his glove and tapped Axel on his head, making a face of annoyance and happiness.

"Geez, Axel," He sighed, "You're like a baby. I swear, how did you survive before you've met me?" Axel let Roxas go towards the counter to clean up his brownie mess there. He watched the blonde's movements, Roxas could feel those wonderful green eyes scaling his body, measuring and taking in everything as though he were something priceless and pure.

"I scraped by," Roxas scoffed at the reply, "Barely."

"What're you talking about?" Roxas didn't turn to look at the man standing to his left. He couldn't. He would jump on him if he did. "When I met you, you looked just fine. A bit stunned, maybe, but just fine. And you were dressed fine, so what're you saying 'barely' for, hm?" Carefully, Roxas met Axel's eyes, gripping the side of the counter to hold himself down.

"You remember a lot from that day?" Axel smirked and set his elbows on the counter, resting his head on a hand, challenging Roxas with his eyes.

"Of course I do," Roxas smiled, not catching on to Axel's silent dare. He moved his way to the couch and leaned on it, crossing his foot over the other and setting his hands behind himself as leverage. He didn't realize how cute that made him look to Axel, "You were standing right here, just like this." He placed his hand under his chin, making a thinking gesture. "You were wearing your pajamas: no shirt, pants undone with your belt hanging all willy-nilly."

Axel chuckled. "Is that so?"

Roxas nodded and went to the door. He set down invisible luggage and put his hands behidn his back, smiling at Axel. "And I was standing here in my jacket, black tanktop, white jeans, and-"

"You really do remember that day," Axel sat up from the counter and went to the couch, standing against it as Roxas had demonstrated.

"Of course," Smiled the blonde. He put his hands in front of him, pushing the tips of his fingers together, staring down at them with a thoughtful smile and glazed eyes. "It started one of the greatest things in my life.. How could I forget it?" He looked up, shocked at the sincerety in Axel's face.

"What is it?" He asked in a voice close to a whisper.

"I love you," Axel said, heading towards the blonde who was still in shock, "You love me back, don't you?" Roxas jumped out of his shock, jerking back and bulging his eyes.

"W-Well, I mean!" He backed against the door as Axel advanced, "I have strong feelings for you." Axel picked Roxas up, slinging him over his shoulder as though it were nothing.

"H-Hey!" Roxas pounded against Axel's back and kicked his legs. The red head dropped the blonde on the bed, effortlessly, and began kissing his neck. "Ah! S-stop!"

"Love me," Axel murmured, taking off Roxas's shirt, slowly un-buttoning the annoying things that blocekd Roxas's chest from him.

"It's a little hard to if your trying to make me horny," Roxas confessed. He pulled Axel down and kissed him, sliding his tongue over the red head's bottom lip. The response that he received was a growl, but Axel opened reluctantly, sucking on Roxas's tongue. Axel flipped his little lover over so that he was on top and dominant over him. His hands went straight to his pants and began kneading at the small tent that had formed in Roxas's pants.

"_Ohhh," _Roxas bit his lip and gripped the arm of Axel's that was standing next to his head. The red head smiled at Roxas who tried to mirror his lover's actions, but a tight squeeze stopped him from doing so. Instead, his face twisted into one of longing, and begging. His eyes were only narrow, his mouth opened in silent moans, and his eyebrows knitted tightly together. "_A-Axel..."_ Roxas's pants came off and so did Axel's. The blonde looked up at him with longing eyes, and Axel sent a ksis to his forehead. Axel picked him up and set him in his lap, slowly entering him.

_"Aaaahh...!!!" _Roxas clenched his fists and teeth as Axel began moving inside of him.

"Are you not used to it yet?" Axel whispered, kissing away the tears that were bubbling in Roxas's eyes.

"Idiot!" Roxas gasped as Axel began slowly thrusting into him, "H-How am I supposed to get used to _this? Haa!"_ Axel wrapped his arms around Roxas's waist and thrusted harder and faster into the teen. Roxas's hands went around Axel's neck, gripping his shirt and pulling at the fabric. Axel's body was always warm whenever the two would hold hands, but when they made love to each other, it grew hotter than the sun, burning with every touch and motion that was inflicted upon the other. Roxas could feel Axels heart beating, his breath heaving, his shaft deep inside him, thrusting deeper and deeper, harder and harder. He let out a loud moan and buried his face in Axel's neck. The red head chuckled and lay them down, setting Roxas's legs up and around his waist.

"I want you to love me, Roxas," Axel whispered, kissing Roxas anywhere that he could as he continued thrusting, "Don't you love me?"

"_Ah!"_ Axel took Roxas's hand and kissed it, sitting upright and continuing to thrust, "_Axel... Oh, Axel..._ I love you. I love you so, so much.." The red head smiled and lay back down atop the blonde, thrusting hard against the little one's prostate.

"How much?" Roxas howled and Axel grunted as they both fell near their release.

"So mu- _Ahhhh..." _Roxas drew in a shuddered breath as he came, his lover following just behind him. He put his hand on the side of Axel's face, looking at him with glazed eyes, studying him carefully. Axel was breathing heavily, his body glistening with sweat, and eyes full of love only. "So much it hurts.." Axel's beautfiul lips curled into a sweet smile and he kissed Roxas.

"As do I," Axel said, rolling next to Roxas and pulling him incredibly close, "I love you so much that it hurts." Roxas smiled and kissed Axel's chin.

"Brownies are burning," He sighed.

"Let 'em."

* * *

**Next'll be a Sasunaru one-shot lemon yaoi fanfic. Haven't done a Sasunaru related thing in a while so this should be fun. I'm on hiatus again! Please excuse the inconvenience.**

**-ryuzaki4**


End file.
